A Brief Survey of Goblins
__TOC__ На русском языке Краткое описание гоблинов Гораций П. Фетч Неопрятные; вонючие; гадкие; это прилагательные которые мы, люди, употребляем, когда речь заходит о существах, именуемые гоблинами. И это все уместно, ведь они все по-настоящему - гнусные твари. Но несмотря на это, есть много вещей, которые необходимо знать. Например, для победы в схватке с ними или для того, чтобы не попасть лишний раз им на глаза, ВСЕ люди, читающие этот фолиант, могут извлечь свою выгоду. Хотя, было темное время, когда мы и не ведали о этих существах и могли только съеживаться пока они разрушали наши хаты, воровали наших детей, те дни навсегда окончены! Так что Я, Гораций П. Фетч, сделал то, за что многие даже и не взялись бы, потратил годы на изучение гоблинов вблизи, чтобы найти их слабости, и вам не пришлось бы делать это самим! И так, Я уверен, что вы знайте о натянутых отношениях между Людьми и Гоблинами. Поэтому я очень сильно рисковал, что нахожусь в их владениях, и внимательно следил за их мирским существованием. Это было ужасно, Я могу гарантировать вам, потому что, если я когда-нибудь выдал бы себя, у меня не оставалось бы выбора, пришлось бы защищаться. Но когда надо было, я защищал! Как правило гоблины довольно жестокие, Я, Гораций П. Фетч, смог ловко отразить их атаки и уничтожил их своими двумя. Как я это сделал, спросите вы? Что ж, просто следуете правилам, описанные в этом фолианте! И так, в любом случае, как я сражался с гоблинами? Что ж, в этот трудный вечер я вооружился полным набором оружия и доспехов, которые приобрел у Гарольда, местного кузнеца. И надо сказать, дорогой читатель: это оружие воистину лучшее! Но более того, Я победил их, используя одним из их многочисленных физических слабостей: Гоблины, будучи неопрятными, вонючими, и мерзкими существами, так же имеют тенденцию быть тучными. "Боже мой," добрый люд бы сказал, "наверное вы боготворите это, Мистер Фетч?" Ну, дорогой читатель, это совершенно так: хотя Гоблины и кажутся страшными и сильными в количестве, правда в том, что в среднем их рост на 10 сантиметров ниже, чем у людей. Я смог узнать это героически убив одного из них, измерив его высоту рулеткой, которую я купил в лавке инструментов у Зеба. Зная это, Я могу только смеяться гоблину в лицо, ведь я знаю, что такой человек, как я, в два метра в высоту, не боится существа, у которого голова смотрит тебе в грудь! "Но Мистер Фетч," вы можете подумать, "средняя высота гоблинов - это хорошо, но как на счет меня? Как я могу увеличить свой рост и противостоять тварям?" ну это, дорогой читатель, замечательный вопрос! Я могу вам посоветовать еще кое-что, помимо записи в местную гильдию спорта: мой последний тоник, так же известен как ЗЕЛЬЕ УВЕЛИЧЕНИЯ(все права защищены)! Да да, кроме того, что я потомственный исследователь, писатель, фехтовальщик и замечательный любовник, я, Гораций П. Фетч, еще и замечательный алхимик! И с моим последним изобретением, вы можете стоять так же высоко, как и я! Итак, когда вы очутитесь в любом большом городе, на стороне смертного мира, не забудьте посетить местного аптекаря, чтобы приобрести замечательное Зелье Увеличения(официальная торговая марка)! Вот и все, ребята! Если вам понравился это фолиант, тогда следите за следующим, который будет называться: Ухаживая за Суккубом! До встречи! -- Гораций П. Фетч На английском языке A Brief Survey of Goblins By Horace P. Fetch Slovenly; pungent; beastly; these are adjectives that we humans commonly pair with the creatures we call goblins. And it is fitting, because the things truly are are vile creatures. But despite this, there is much to be gained in studying the things. Whether it is to gain an advantage in battle against them or to just keep away from them altogether, ALL people can benefit by reading the contents of this book. For although there was a dark time when we knew nothing about the creatures, and could only cower as they destroyed our homes and kidnapped our children, those days are forever over! For I, Horace P. Fetch, have done what few would dare to do, and spent years investigating goblins upclose, determining their weaknesses in person so you don't have to! Now, as I'm sure you must know, Humans and Goblins have always been at war. So it was at my own great peril that I put myself in their vicinity, and followed their mundane existence quite closely. It was dreadful, I can guarantee you that, becaues if I ever exposed myself, I would be forced to defend myself against them. But when the time came, I did indeed defend myself! Though goblins tend to be quite fierce, I, Horace P. Fetch, was able to deftly deflect their attacks and destroy them with my own! How did I do this, you ask? Why, by following the very principles you are about to read in this book! So, how was I able to fight off the goblins, anyway? Well, on that particularly eventful evening, I had managed to arm myself with a collection of weapons I had just bought from Harold's Armor & Arms. And it should be said, dear reader: his weapons are truly the best! But more than that, I was also able to defeat the goblins by taking advantage of one of their many physical disadvantages: Goblins, as well as being slovenly, pungent, and beastly creatures, also tend to be quite stout. "Good heavens," most good people would say, "how would you possibly divine such a thing, Mr. Fetch?" Well, dear reader, it is quite like this: although Goblins appear most frightful and strong in numbers, the truth of it is, the average one stands a good 10 centimeters shorter than humans. I was able to divine this by heroicly killing several of them and measuring their heights using a tape measure I bought at Zeb's Tools & Hardware. Knowing this, I can only laugh when a goblin stands against me, because I know that a man such as myself who stands two meters tall has nothing to fear from a creature he stands head and shoulders over! "But Mr. Fetch," you might be thinking, "the average heights of goblins is fine, but what about me? How could I increase my stature and stand against the beasts?" Well that, dear reader, is an excellent question! Aside from hitting your local gym, I can recommend you something I know you'll love: my latest tonic, otherwise known as the Size-Increasing Potion ™! That's right, on top of being an explorer, writer, swordsman, and womanizer, I, Horace P. Fetch, am also an alchemist! And with my latest invention, you too can stand as tall and brave against the darkness as I can! So the next time you're in any major town on this side of the mortal realm, make sure to check your local apothecary for my Size-Increasing Potion ™! That's all my tips folks! If you liked this book, be sure to keep an eye out for my next, coming under the title: Wooing the Succubus! Until next time! -- Horace P. Fetch Категория:Книги